


Longer Than Forever

by shisuislefteye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has loved Sasuke Uchiha for so long he can't even comprehend it.





	Longer Than Forever

Naruto POV

 

Naruto Uzumaki was never the smartest shinobi, he was rash and ran into situations without thinking. The main situation being his former best friend-enemy-crush, Sasuke Uchiha. 

Whenever he and Sasuke met for the first time, Naruto was completely baffled, as were the rest of his classmates. All the girls wanted him, but Naruto just wanted to get to know him. To talk to him, bond with him and grow with him. That didn't happen.

Sasuke was Naruto's greatest rival for years, and at some point became his greatest foe. Someone he never imagined actually trying to kill him, was doing just that for the majority of their teenage years. Kakashi would tell Naruto that his feelings for Sasuke clouded his judgement; Kakashi was hardly ever wrong, and in that instant, he'd never been more right. 

But Naruto didn't care about how others viewed Sasuke. He saw Sasuke as the light at the end of the long, dreadful tunnel that Naruto had to endure. Sasuke was Naruto's beacon of hope. 

Naruto walked to Sasuke's home, nerves rising and falling every second. And so, after a long while of standing there looking stupid, Naruto knocked.

 

Sasuke POV

Sasuke sat on his sofa staring out the window, staring at Naruto stand there awkwardly. Sasuke cackled a bit and went back to reading. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, expecting this to happen eventually. He opened the door with the same, expressionless face he always had whenever Naruto came running to him. 

"What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke huffed, for no reason in particular.  
"Can I come inside?" Naruto asked quickly, with no hesitation.  
This should be interesting, Sasuke thought to himself as he nodded and slightly moved away from the door. 

Naruto looked nervous but at the same time calm whenever Sasuke studied his face.  
"So are you just going to stand there, Naruto? What did you come here for exactly?"  
"You."  
"Excuse me?"

 

Naruto POV

"You."  
"Excuse me?"  
Naruto gulped and repeated himself, "I came here for you, Sasuke."  
Sasuke looked indifferent, and unfortunately Naruto didn't know if that was good or bad.  
"Well yeah, I kind of figured that. Seeing as you are in my home right now. Invading my privacy. Being oddly secretive for no reason."  
Naruto held back a laugh, he'd forgotten that due to his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke could be a bit oblivious about some things.  
"No, no. I mean I came here...for you. I like you."  
Sasuke suddenly got a very strange look on his face and said, "You like me? Like-like me?"  
"We're not children," Naruto started, "yes I like you. I have feelings for you."  
"Do you realize you fucking ridiculous you sound right now, Naruto?"  
Naruto got slight tears in his eyes due to the tone of Sasuke's voice. 

Naruto didn't know what to make of that so simply said, "If you don't feel the same, just tell me. I'll leave and we won't ever have to talk about this again."

 

Sasuke POV

 

Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought to himself...could I like him? The same way he likes me?  
"Naruto, I don't know how I feel. I haven't thought about relationships at all and don't even know how to be in one."  
Naruto pouted slightly and said, "that's okay, Sasuke. You don't have to decide now...or ever. I just want you to know that...I really like you. And if you ever happen to feel the same, well, you know where to find me."

 

Two weeks later, Sasuke POV

 

Sasuke ran to Naruto's house in the middle of the night and banged on the blonde boy's door. He could hear Naruto shuffling around, probably waking up. Naruto opened the door and rubbed his eyes slightly, "Sasuke?"  
Sasuke shook his head, "Listen to me, Naruto. I don't know if we'll ever work out. I don't know if I'll ruin you or you'll ruin me, but I've been thinking a lot the last few weeks. We've been through so much together and you're the only person that I wholeheartedly trust. I feel safe around you, a bit anxious, but safe nonetheless. You were the only person to make me feel again after I lost my brother, the only person that made me feel like I belong somewhere, like I'm not an outsider. I feel something for you, I don't know if it's love or gratitude or lust, but I want to try this. With you. For you."  
Naruto looked completely baffled as Sasuke finished his sentence.  
"Naruto? Is that okay?"  
Naruto smiled so widely Sasuke was sure that it was brighter than the sun, "That's more than okay." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke's lips to his. As soon as their kiss begun, Sasuke knew he was home.


End file.
